


Similarity

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the porch steps, Buffy reflects on Spike's offer to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clawofcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clawofcat).



> Prompt: "Fool For Love," Buffy and Spike on the steps

“Is there anything I can do?”

She wonders briefly if he’s taunting her. What could he possibly do to chase away the specter nipping at her mother’s heels? What does he know about the value of life? He’s made his name in death, baptized himself in blood. He showed her that tonight.

And yet, as he sits down beside her, she knows the real reason it rankles. She, too, is an instrument of death. There’s no weapon in her arsenal to fight what’s coming. She can’t save her mother with stakes or swords.

There’s nothing either of them can do.

 


End file.
